Nothing is Impossible
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: Quinn Starks is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Her life consisted of training, being a certified medic, going on missions, and keeping up her reputation. After recovering an ancient artifact on one mission, she is pulled away from that universe to fulfill her destiny. They threw her into her favorite movie series.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is Impossible

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, The Avengers, or any other animes mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respective owners. Please R&R if you have the time. Enjoy~

Summary; Quinn is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Her life consists of doing missions, training, being a certified medic, and keeping up her reputation as the famous Iron Man's daughter. But after recovering an ancient artifact on one of her missions, it all goes wrong and sends her away from her universe for her destiny. It throws her into her favorite movie's universe.

* * *

''I think that's all for today. Good job, Quinn,'' an older woman in a white doctor's uniform smiled proudly, watching her apprentice finish wrapping a young boy's broken arm. Said apprentice smiled a little at the praise, giving the boy an approving pat on the head and handing him a bright orange sucker before lifting him off the bed and setting him on the ground. She waved goodbye as he left with his mother, then turned to her mentor.

''Thank you, I need to go now. I'll see you later,'' she excused herself and the mentor nodded as the young women quickly went outside the hospital, striding towards her car. It was a very expensive, 2008 Koenigsegg CCX. It was a sleek, black as night color with dark red highlights. It was a very expensive car but she had a lot of money from being Tony Stark's daughter.

Speaking of which, she had to get back to the tower to meet with the others. Slipping into the car, she revved the engine, smirking at the sound. She pulled out of the hospital parking lot, driving leisurely towards her father's tower. It was HQ for S. H. I. E. L. D. As the daughter of Iron Man, she was an agent as well. According to Grandpa Fury, she was the best of the young agents. At the age of fourteen, she was hanging out with her uncle Bruce in his lab, helping him solve things. To his surprise, she invented things easily, getting them to work like a charm. Her father was very proud and he boasted constantly to his business associates about his genius of a daughter. As she grew older, she spent her time with each of the members of the Avengers, doing different things. With her Aunt Nat, she would practice her aim for shooting and fighting. Her father had signed her up for gymnastics to help her, though she had already been flexible before and it made her even more flexible. With her Uncle Steve, she would learn about history and work on her strength. By this point, she could punch through a car if she wanted. If she punched the ground, it would create a shockwave and crack under her hand. With her Uncle Thor, she was trained with weapons and history of distant planets and universes. With her Uncle Clint, she was trained with the bow and arrows, surpassing him after a while. Her Uncle Loki wasn't supposed to be her Uncle at all. Her father didn't want her near him but when she was brought home as a child, she instantly took a liking to him. When she turned the age of twelve, she discovered her powers. None of the other Avengers knew about them besides her Uncle Loki, who offered to teach her. She accepted and became his apprentice without her family's knowledge. Uncle Loki was very proud of her as he taught her how to bend the elements, teaching her magic. She had a natural talent for the elements, especially metal and lightning. After three years of teachings, she graduated and to her surprise and joy, became Loki's successor. The two were very close and she would tell him anything.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar sight of Stark Tower, the place she grew up in. It was filled with good and amusing memories. Driving in, she parked and climbed out, shutting off the car and turning on the security system. She walked into the tower, going down the halls with a steady stride. All the man she passed moved aside to avoid her from experience. After she turned sixteen, many of the guys on base hit on her because of her good looks. She was pretty with her white blonde hair and unique eyes. They were a combination of bright green and glowing blue, a ring of bright, glowing green around her pupil and glowing, nuclear looking blue stretching from there.

She went to her quarters and pulled out a black suit. It was a cat suit that complimented her tiny waist, long legs, and ample chest. It fit snugly as she got to work, strapping her black leather Duty belt across her hips and tucking the handguns in their holsters with a knife strapped to her right thigh. Grabbing her special quiver with a trigger lock to hold her arrows, she slung it over her shoulder and picked up her bow. It was customized with the Autobot insignia on the center of it in bright red. Then she picked up the hammer her Uncle Thor made for her, strapping it to her belt and letting it hang there. After that, she pulled on her gloves. The gloves looked regular and harmless except for the metal plate on the knuckles, but they weren't. Blades came out of her hands at will when she used them. After pulling her hair up in a high ponytail, she was ready and left the room, heading towards the meeting room.

As she came in, everyone looked up and she smiled, waving at each of them before going over to join her Uncle Loki, leaning against the wall. ''So Fury, what's the plan this time?'' she asked, turning to Fury.

''We are receiving alarming energy readings coming from Shanghai. We need you to get in there and retrieve the artifact before it causes trouble,'' Fury explained, leveling a serious gaze on Quinn. She met his eyes steadily, nodding in acceptance as she straightened from the wall.

''Wait, you want my daughter to do it?,'' Tony asked, gaining Fury and Quinn's attention. Fury nodded.

''Yes, she is the best of the younger agents. She will do fine, I'm sure,'' Fury assured, glancing at Quinn who nodded.

''Alright, lets get to it then,'' she said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to leave the room and prepare a jet. She paused as Fury stopped her with his next words.

''Quinn, do your best but remember, be careful.''

She turned, smirking. ''I know, I always am.'' With that, she turned back around and hurried out to get a jet so she could go to Shanghai.

* * *

Things smoothly as she retrieved the artifact, a strange looking cube, and left, heading back towards S. H. I. E. L. D. After arriving, she went straight to the meeting room where everyone waited for her.

''Did you get it?,'' Fury asked, seeing her walk into the room. She nodded, holding up a bundle of blue blanket. She walked over to the table, setting it down carefully and stepping back.

''Open the blanket, Quinn,'' Fury said and she glanced over at him before stepping back up and hesitantly, opening the blanket. The cube was revealed and it shined as her hands came near it, reflecting a glowing blue beam of light. Quinn's eyes widened slightly as she stepped back hurriedly, her eyes trained on the glowing cube.

''Uncle Loki?,'' she asked, her voice soft. Loki immediately looked at her, concerned.

''What is it?,'' he asked, watching her eyes glow brighter as she stayed a little bit away from the cube.

''Its alive, Uncle Loki. It's alive,'' she whispered, surprising everyone in the room. Then, hesitantly, she stepped up, tentatively reaching out to the cube. As soon as her fingertips touched it, it glowed ten times as brighter, her hands shining with the blue light. Her eyes widened along with everyone else as the glow wrapped itself around her hands, glowing brightly. Everyone started as a voice came from the cube.

_''Greetings, little one. My designation is the AllSpark and yours?''_

''Quinn Stark,'' Quinn answered, staring at the cube with wide eyes.

_''You need not be afraid, Quinn. Your destiny is riddled with turns and bumps. But you are also destined to accomplish great things, things no one else could accomplish. You are a brave femme for one not of Cybertron.''_

''Cybertron...? That's just fiction here. It makes no sense, its not real,'' Quinn protested, shaking her head.

_''It is not 'fiction' as you call it. It is in fact very real, just not in this universe. You, Quinn, are what I came here for.'' _

''Why? I'm not anything special,'' Quinn questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_''You are more special than you think. To Cybertron, you are their hope for a new future. Like my own children, there is more to you than meets the eye.''_

''But I can't do anything for them. I can't help them. I would only mess things up,'' Quinn argued, a sad shadow in her eyes.

_''No, Quinn, you wouldn't mess things up. There are some things you can do. But let me ask you this, do you really wish to help them?''_

''Yes, yes I do,'' Quinn answered immediately, her eyes agreeing with her.

_''Then, if you really want to, I can make it so you are able to. But, there are consequences. To be able to help them, you must accept my offer.''_

''Alright... what is this offer?,'' Quinn asked, her eyes narrowing.

_''You can be the new AllSpark. What is your answer?''_

Quinn stayed silent, her eyes narrowed as she thoughtfully considered the offer and all its pros and cons. Finally, she turned to look at the rest of the team, biting her lip.

''What do you guys think?,'' she asked.

''I honestly don't know,'' Fury sighed, his eyes closing tiredly as he wiped a hand down his face.

''Do you really want to do it, Quinn?,'' Tony asked, coming over to her.

''Yeah, I do,'' she answered, letting out a sigh. Then she straightened, raising her head proudly and turning to give all of them a smile.

''All of you, come give me a hug before I have to go,'' she smiled, jerking her head for them to come over. Tony was first. He hugged her tightly and her hands released the cube, leaving the light still glowing, and hugged him back just as tightly.

''Stay safe, baby girl,'' he whispered and she nodded, a soft smile on her face. He pulled away and stepped back, allowing Natasha to go next. Surprisingly, she hugged Quinn tightly, like a real aunt would.

''You'd better stay safe, I don't want to have to come over and kick someone's ass for hurting my niece,'' she said, stepping back and smiling at the younger girl. Quinn laughed, nodding her head in agreement with a smirk.

''I pity the fool,'' Quinn chuckled and Natasha laughed before allowing Clint to step forward. He sighed, staring at her for a few seconds before pulling her into a hug.

''Like Natasha, I will come over and put someone in their place if I have to,'' he said, stepping away and smirking. Quinn smirked back, chuckling. Bruce stepped forward, hugging her gently but warmly.

''Remember Quinn, we'll always be here for you even when we're not physically present,'' he smiled, stepping away. Thor came forward, pulling her into a strong bear hug. If it wasn't for the training, Quinn would've been crushed. Instead, she smirked and hugged him back just as hard.

''Stay safe, Velociraptor,'' he chuckled, ruffling her hair. She smirked back, fixing her hair easily. Next Pepper, her mother, came up. She immediately pulled Quinn into a tight hug, mumbling incoherent things in her hair.

''My baby.. please stay safe,'' she murmured, tears in her voice. Quinn's eyes softened as she pulled her mother closer, hugging her tightly.

''I will, I love you, Momma,'' she whispered, saying the term she hadn't called her mother since she was a child.

''I love you too, baby,'' Pepper whispered back, tears in her eyes from the term. She finally stepped away, looking at her daughter sadly and smiling softly.

Fury stepped up, pulling the young girl into a rough hug. Quinn blinked before smiling and hugging him back.

''Stay safe, Agent,'' he smirked, pulling away and stepping back.

''Yeah yeah, love ya too, Grandpa Fury,'' Quinn smirked back, chuckling. Steve followed, hugging her before pulling back and telling her to be careful.

Finally, Loki stepped up and to everyone's surprise except Quinn's, hugged the girl close.

''Please stay safe, Quinn. Here, I want you to have it,'' he said and everyone's eyes widened, especially hers, when he handed her a scepter exactly like his own except the stone was the same color as her eyes and the staff itself was silver instead of gold. Stunned, Quinn took it in her hands, staring down at it with a shocked look.

''What's with that face? You are my successor and you required a scepter so I provided you with one,'' Loki said in amusement, smiling. Quinn's shocked face turned into one of amusement as she chuckled at the shocked looks everyone was sporting after he named her his successor.

''I thought you said you didn't want them to know,'' Quinn commented, smirking as she looked at the others.

''I changed my mind,'' Loki replied, shrugging as he stepped back. Quinn turned back to the cube, laying her hands on it again.

_''What is your choice?''_

''I will accept this burden with all that I am,'' Quinn answered, smirking as she quoted Optimus Prime.

_''Very well, it is time to go then.''_

''Alright,'' Quinn replied, stepping closer to the cube. A brighter blue bright flashed as Quinn looked back and smiled, waving one last time before disappearing in a flash of blue, taking the cube with her.

* * *

**''AllSpark?''** Quinn questioned in her mind as her body was curled in a tight ball. She was in an spacecraft heading to Earth and her body was unconscious.

_''Yes?''_

**''Can I have my Transformers stuff?''**

_''You may, what do you wish for as of now?''_

**''Umm...'' **instead of answering with words, she sent a picture of her Autobot and Decepticon dog tags along with a picture of a black backpack filled with her Transformers stuff. The AllSpark obliged and the two dog tags she wanted appeared around her unconscious body's neck while the black backpack filled with Transformer stuff landed beside her.

_''Young one, there is something I must discuss with you. Do you wish to be a femme?''_

**''Yes,'' **Quinn answered after a brief second of thinking about it.

_''What colors do you wish to be?''_

**''White with black and blue highlights.''**

_''Alright. Rest, Quinn, while the change happens.''_

Not bothering to argue, Quinn quickly slipped into sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke to the jostling of the spacecraft as it got closer to Earth's atmosphere.

_''We are almost there.''_

Quinn didn't respond, knowing she didn't have to. Instead, she curled even tighter into a ball and paused as she heard metal shifting. She looked down and saw herself after the change. She looked like Arcee from Transformers Prime except her colors. Her helm, chest plates, wings, forearms, from about an inch below the knees down, and the plate covering her aft and front part was a bright, vibrant blue. Her proto form was a pure white. Her servos were a jet black along with the two pieces of jet black armor peeking out from under the vibrant blue armor covering her forearms. Two jet black pieces stretched out a little from her leg armor as well as stretching out a little from each side of her waist and connecting in the back but not the front. Her face plates were a soft white, framed by her vibrant blue helm. A piece of black metal stretched up from her forehead while two other pieces the same color framed either side of her face. Her optics had changed to a pretty and unusual combination of blue and purple. They seemed to spiral around each other and collide at the same time.

Quinn smirked, liking the look. Glancing to the side, she saw the backpack and subspaced it along with her dog tags. Then she curled back up in a tight ball as the aircraft started to heat up from Earth's atmosphere. It started to come in and she could feel the heat simmering around the aircraft.

It was a bumpy ride but she eventually arrived on Earth. The spacecraft hit the ground, sending Quinn tumbling around inside. Finally, it stopped, smoking heavily. Quinn stood, gathering her feet under her. She paused as she heard voices outside the spacecraft.

''Who is this?'' that was a grumpy, males voice.

''I don't know Ironhide. Come on out whoever you are,'' the proud and deep voice of Optimus Prime rang, making Quinn pause once more. Then she vented before carefully and slowly climbing out of the spacecraft. She got to her feet, standing with her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

''By Primus, its a femme!'' a male's voice shouted in surprise. She bowed her head, shuffling her feet and crossing her arms over her chest for some comfort. Instead of saying anything, she stayed silent, occasionally letting out a few soft whirrs and clicks. Then Optimus Prime, the Autobot she had respected since Thor started telling her tales of Cybertron, walked closer to her. He stopped before her, kneeling to meet her eyes better.

''Hello youngling, I am Optimus Prime and you are?,'' he asked softly and she raised her head to meet his glowing blue optics with her unusual ones. She let out a soft whirr and a click. Optimus looked a little worried at her not answering with a voice.

''Ratchet, is there anything wrong with the youngling's voice?,'' he asked and Ratchet stepped forward. Quinn stared up at him with slightly widened eyes and chirped, watching in interest as a scan was done over her body and voice box.

''No, there is nothing wrong with the youngling. It is strange that she does not speak,'' Ratchet answered, studying the small femme. She only reached to his knee joint and looked even smaller compared to Optimus, Ironhide, and the rest of them. She was pretty for a femme youngling.

''Why do you not speak, little one?,'' Optimus asked, looking concerned. Quinn stared at him for a few moments before chirping again, then opening her mouth.

''My designation is Quinn. I'm used to being quiet,'' the soft voice of the small femme said, shuffling her feet as she stared up at Optimus and Ratchet.

''Quinn, I would like for you to meet Ratchet, our CMO Medic,'' Optimus said, pointing to Ratchet, who stared down at her. She smiled and chirped, waving a black servo at him in a small and cute wave. Ratchet smiled, waving back.

''Ironhide, our weapons specialist.''

Quinn turned to see two active plasma cannons larger than her head pointing at her. She stared at them with slightly wide eyes.

''Easy, Ironhide.''

''What? I just wanted to show her my cannons.'' Ironhide said, deactivating his cannons. Quinn stared up at him before a large grin spread across her face as she ran over to him. He lowered a hand and she climbed on, settling on his servo. She stared at his cannons curiously, poking them.

''I like them. Can I have some cannons like that?,'' she asked, looking up at Ironhide with a hopeful expression and making him laugh.

''Maybe when you're older,'' he answered, settling her back on the ground. She nodded seriously, a large grin on her face.

''Jazz, my first lieutenant.''

''What's crackin, girl?,'' Jazz asked, spinning in a dance move. Quinn just stared at him, her eyes bright. Then she smiled, waving. He smiled back, giving her a peace sign.

''And that is everyone, not including our youngest member, Bumblebee. We are going to meet with him now, who would you like to ride with?,'' Optimus asked, transforming down into his semi form with the others following.

''I don't have to, I already found an alt mode for myself,'' she smiled, quickly transforming into her alt form, which was a pure white 2013 Koenigsegg Agera R with black and blue highlights.

''Autobots, roll out,'' Optimus rumbled and tore out of the field with the others following him. Quinn drove in the middle, weaving in and out of the others.

**''Nice alt mode ya got there, Quinn,'' **Jazz commented over the com. link.

**''Thanks, I picked it up off the Internet. I gotta say, I like yours too,'' **Quinn replied, speeding up to stay right behind him.

**''Better watch it, shorty. Everyone'll be starin a' cha,'' **Jazz warned, then jolted as she tapped his bumper before speeding ahead of him to stay right behind Ratchet.

**''Well then, I'll give them something to stare at,'' **Quinn laughed, revving her engine as she sped up and went ahead of Ratchet to stay right behind Optimus.

* * *

They drove into the alley in order of Optimus, Quinn, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide. Everyone transformed and stood around the two teenagers.

''Are you Samuel Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?,'' Optimus asked, kneeling down in front of Sam and Mikeala.

''They know your name,'' Mikeala whispered, staring up at Optimus is awe.

''Yeah,'' Sam whispered, staring up at Optimus.

''My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron.''

Quinn stood by Jazz and tuned them out as they gave introductions and explanations. She already knew everything that would happen so she didn't really need to pay attention. Instead, she allowed her thoughts to wander to what else she could do.

**'What else can I do, AllSpark?'**

_'You can do many things, Quinn. First, you can change into anything you want and any weapon you wish for will be automatically given to you. That's just the beginning.'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Optimus called her name. She straightened, giving the teenagers and Bumblebee a shy smile.

''Bumblebee, Sam, Mikeala, this is our newest recruit, Quinn. She's still a youngling,'' Optimus chuckled, smiling.

''It stil' doesn't keep the mechs optics off 'er,'' Jazz piped up, his visor brightening. Quinn took a playful swipe at him, knocking him off the car he had been sitting on.

''Oh hush, Jazzy. It's not my fault the mechs like me,'' she smiled, shrugging.

''So you have girls as well?,'' Mikeala asked, staring up at Quinn.

''Yup, now who wants to ride with me?,'' Quinn asked with a grin, transforming into her alt form.

''I do!,'' Mikeala shouted, running over. Quinn opened the passenger side door in invitation and Mikeala took it, climbing in and settling herself comfortably.

''No fair! How come you get to ride in Quinn?,'' Sam asked, looking over her alt form longingly.

''No boys allowed! Go back to Bee!,'' Quinn called before tearing out of the alley and heading towards Sam's house with some directions from Mikeala.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is Impossible

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, The Avengers, or any other animes mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respective owners. Please R&R if you have the time. Enjoy~

Summary; Quinn is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Her life consists of doing missions, training, being a certified medic, and keeping up her reputation as the famous Iron Man's daughter. But after recovering an ancient artifact on one of her missions, it all goes wrong and sends her away from her universe for her destiny. It throws her into her favorite movie's universe.

* * *

''Whoohoo!,'' Mikeala whooped, laughing as Quinn swerved around a curve in a drag racing move. Straightening herself out, she raced towards Sam's house. When they got there, she turned herself sideways in a drifting move she had learned on one of her missions in Japan as an undercover racer. It put her in the center of the circle of mechs in the yard. They stared at her surprised, shocked, and a little bit awed. Flinging open her door with a flourish, Mikeala stepped out and stepped back as Quinn transformed, smirking.

''Sup?,'' she asked, leaning down and offering a hand to Mikeala, who stepped on without hesitation and gripped her thumb.

''Tha was a sweet entrance, shorty,'' Jazz whistled, grinning.

''Why thank you, Jazzy,'' Quinn replied, smirking as she lifted Mikeala up to Sam's room. Mikeala climbed in and Quinn lowered her hand, stepping back.

''Oops, my bad,'' Optimus said as he accidentally stepped on the fountain, crushing it. Quinn snickered as she watched him. Those words sounded pretty funny when Prime said them. Then she turned her attention to Ratchet as he tripped, running into the power lines.

''Whoo, that's tingly. You've got to try that,'' he said, standing. Quinn burst out laughing at both his actions and his words.

''Yeah, sure,'' Ironhide grunted, giving him an odd look. That just made Quinn laugh harder.

Her laughter cut off as she paused, remembering something. Turning her head, she sensed the familiar black vans of S-Seven coming towards the house.

''Slag, Optimus we got incoming company. Take the rest of the team and go, I'll stay here with the humans,'' she said and he nodded, transforming with the others following suit. Then they peeled out of there. As soon as they were gone, she transformed into her human form. Then she paused to look down at her outfit. It was the same outfit she had left her universe with, the cat suit. The weapons were still there as well. Sighing, she willed her outfit to change. It did, changing into a pair of white jeans, a black t-shirt with the Autobot symbol on it in bright blue, blue sneakers, and a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes.

''Man, I look badass,'' she whistled to herself before lunging in the bushes, crouching in them and watching as Seymour Simmons lead Sam and Mikeala into one of the black vans. They drove away, leaving people in white suits to investigate the house. Rolling her eyes, she snuck past them and paused, looking around. A smirk stretched across her face as she saw a black motorcycle sitting there with the keys still in the ignition. Running over to it, she slipped on, slipping the helmet over her head and revving the engine quietly before pulling out of the driveway and racing after the long line of black vans.

**: Quinn, what is happening?: **Optimus asked over the com link as she sped up, trailing the lead van smoothly and without detection.

**: The humans are in the lead van: **She answered, smirking under her helmet.

**: Affirmative, we will intercept them: **Optimus replied before shutting his com link off. She smirked wider in anticipation, remembering how Optimus scared the heck out of Simmons.

Falling behind purposely, she watched the lead van was stopped by a giant metal foot crashing down in front of it.

''Taking the children was a bad move,'' Optimus growled, looking down at them.

''Agents, I'd like you to meet my little friend, Optimus Prime,'' Sam announcd proudly, grinning as he looked up at Optimus. The agents stupidly pointed their guns at him.

''Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons.'' All of the Autobots jumped out from behind the pillars of the bridge and Quinn sat on her motorcycle above them, watching them.

''Ah'll take those,'' Jazz said, using a magnet to take all of the guns away.

''Jazz, where is Quinn?,'' Optimus asked, noticing her absence. Jazz looked around, shrugging.

''Ah don't know. Wasn't she followin the humans?,'' he asked and Optimus nodded. Quinn smirked, deciding it was time to make her appearance. Transforming into her bipedal mode, she sub spaced the motorcycle before vaulting off the bridge, landing beside Jazz in a crouch. She smoothly stood and crossed her arms over her chassis.

''Looking for me?,'' she asked, smirking. Jazz grinned at her, his visor flashing.

''Ya have a knack for entrances don't ya, Quinn?,'' he asked, shaking his head.

''Do it with style or don't do it at all,'' she answered, quoting him with a smirk. He laughed, his visor flashing in amusement.

''You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?,'' Optimus asked, kneeling down in front of the humans.

''Look. There are S-Seven protocols. Okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you,'' Simmons answered nervously. She snickered at his nervousness.

''Get out of the car, now!,'' Optimus ordered and Quinn snickered again when Simmons jumped at his yell. They climbed out of the car and Quinn moved forward, kneeling down.

''Need a lift?,'' she asked, offering a hand to Mikeala and Sam. They climbed on and she stood carefully, careful to make no sudden movements that would lead to dropping them.

Simmons was staring up at them, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture and spinning in a circle to see everyone. He stopped as he saw Quinn, getting a perplexed look on his face.

''You have women?,'' he asked, perplexed.

''Yes, we have femmes,'' Optimus answered, listening to something Jazz was saying.

''What's your name?,'' Simmons asked Quinn as she kneeled to let Sam and Mikeala off her hand.

''Quinn,'' she answered and continued before he could say his. ''I already know yours, _Seymour Simmons_.''

He looked surprised but snapped out of it as Mikeala and Sam both snickered. He gave them a dirty look.

''How did you know?,'' he asked, confused.

''Your badge, Simmons. Which by the way, is fake,'' Quinn answered casually, standing fully again.

''What is Sector Seven?,'' Sam asked, stepping forward. Simmons just stared at him in response.

''Answer me!,'' Sam yelled, getting close to Simmons face as he said it.

''I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!''

Quinn snickered as she looked down at him with her arms crossed over her chassis. ''I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you're in no place to be asking questions, Mamma's Boy.''

He glared up at her furiously. ''Shut up.'' He flicked her the middle finger and she smirked wider.

''Sorry, but I'm too old for you. I'm not a cougar by any means,'' she rolled her optics, smirking.

''How did you know about the aliens?,'' Mikeala asked, eyeing Simmons.

''Where did you take my parents?,'' Sam asked.

He rolled his eyes in response. ''I'm not at liberty to- what do you think you're doing?!'' Quinn didn't answer as she stood fully again, having bent over to pull his 'do- what- I- want- and- get- away- with- it' badge from his front pocket.

''This bade is fragging fake, but just in case,'' Quinn handed it to Sam, who took it and looked through it.

''Brave with their big alien friends standing behind them...,'' Simmons muttered, glancing at Quinn, who shot a smirk.

''Nothing,'' Sam sighed after finding absolutely nothing useful. ''Where's Sector Seven?'' He turned back to Simmons.

''Wouldn't you like to know?,'' Simmons snorted before Bumblebee started fragging pissing on him. Quinn started laughing, amused at really seeing the real thing.

''Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!,'' Optimus said, though anyone could tell he was amused as well. Bumblebee stopped, looking satisfied with himself.

''Good job, Bee,'' Quinn complemented, clapping Bee on the shoulder. She tuned everything out really until she heard Ironhide say, ''Optimus! Incoming!''

Knowing what was coming, Quinn transformed and drove off as the others followed after Ironhide took out the coming black SUVs.

She broke off from the others, thinking about what she should do. After a few hurried plans, she transformed into her human form, dressed in the same Autobot outfit she changed into earlier. Her stolen motorcycle appeared beside her as she jumped on, the squeal of tires the only sound as she raced towards where she knew Optimus and Bumblebee would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing is Impossible

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, The Avengers, or any other animes mentioned in this fic. Please R&R if you have the chance. Enjoy~

Summary; Quinn is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Her life consists of doing missions, training, being a certified medic, and keeping up her reputation as the famous Iron Man's daughter. But after recovering an ancient artifact on one of her missions, it all goes wrong and sends her away from her universe for her destiny. It throws her into her favorite movie's series.

* * *

She sped up as she reached the underside of the bridge, going faster. 'Slag,' she cursed inwardly as Sam and Mikeala fell from Optimus, falling towards the concrete. Right on time, Bumblebee transformed and caught them, saving them. Then the helicopters came, wrapping cables around him and restraining him. He didn't fight them as they pulled him down to lay flat on the pavement. Cursing inwardly, she sped up even faster. She swerved, making the people who had been about to capture Sam and Mikeala jump back, stopping directly in front of them with the engine revving. Jumping off, she stood in front of them as the motorcycle disappeared, sub spaced. Her helmet was on along with her black sunglasses so no one would know who she was.

People surrounded them on all sides as she looked at each of them carefully. Then one of them jumped out, charging towards them. Grabbing his fist, she jerked him forward to knee him in the stomach before snapping her other hand down on the pressure point in his neck that knocked him unconscious. He fell and another took his place. This one, she bent her knees just enough to duck his punch before punching him in the stomach and swiping his feet out from under him with one of her own. It continued that way with one man going down and another taking his place. Finally she knocked out the last one. Around them were a pile of unconscious men.

A line of black SUVs drove up and Simmons stepped out of the first van. The grin on his face faltered as he saw the pile of unconscious men and the stranger standing in front of the free Sam and Mikeala.

''Who are you?,'' he asked Quinn, thinking she was some friend of theirs.

''Wouldn't you like to find out, Agent?,'' she asked back, not answering him.

They couldn't get her to tell them who she was so instead of asking more, they pulled her in the helicopter with Sam and Mikeala. She sat nearest the door, on the left side of Sam while Mikeala sat on the right, holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder. Across from them sat Maggie and Glen. They gave Quinn strange looks since she was still wearing her bike helmet.

''What's your name?,'' Maggie asked Quinn finally, asking the question that had been on everyone's minds. Quinn sighed under the helmet before reaching up and slipping it off, setting it on her lap and fixing her black sunglasses so they didn't show her eyes.

''The name's Quinn, what's yours?,'' she asked, gesturing to both Maggie and Glen. Sam and Mikeala were both looking at her suspiciously.

''Quinn?,'' Mikeala asked, confused as she looked at the totally normal human girl.

''Yup, its me, Sam, Keala,'' Quinn answered, moving her sunglasses so they dropped down on her nose to show her unusual purple and blue eyes.

''How?,'' Mikeala asked, surprised.

''That's a secret of mine. By the way, this is to remain a secret from the other bots, kay?,'' she winked before pushing her sunglasses back up to cover her eyes. Moments later the helicopter landed and they were ushered out, being put into another black SUV. They drove for a few minutes until they arrived at the Dam. Sam and Mikeala followed Quinn as she stepped out of the van and strode up to the entrance of the Dam, her hands stuffed casually in the pockets of her pants.

''You wanna latte or a hoho or something kids?,'' Simmons asked, putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder. He gave her a charming smile and she grinned back, her sunglasses flashing in the sun.

''Yeah, I think Sam wants something,'' she answered, waving with one hand at Sam, who came closer with Mikeala at her words.

''I want my car,'' he demanded, glaring at Simmons.

''And his parents,'' Mikeala added in.

The other agent shook his head. ''We need you to tell us everything you know.''

''You can give my car, my parents, -maybe you should write this down- and Mikeala's juvy record. That has to be gone like... forever,'' Sam listed his conditions, smiling back at Mikeala as she said a quiet thanks when the agents walked away.

''Nice, Sam. Real smooth,'' Quinn commented, wiggling her eyebrows above her sunglasses. He laughed, grabbing Mikeala's hand and squeezing it.

''I got this,'' he winked and Quinn grinned back, following after the couple as the agents led them into the Dam.

''Alright, you have all had contact with the NBEs,'' Simmons announced, leading the group.

''NBEs?,'' One of the soldiers, Epps, asked.

''Non Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms,'' Simmons answered as if they should already know this. Quinn rolled her eyes, moving back to stand beside Epps and Lennox.

''Sorry, we didn't get the memo,'' she muttered, making Epps crack a grin at her.

They were led through some doors and straight through a wet tunnel to a huge room. The agents led them in.

''What you are about to witness is totally classified,'' Simmons announced as they were led in.

''Meaning, don't tell his mother,'' Quinn snickered, making Epps and Lennox both chuckle. They went in and Quinn paused as she saw Megatron in all his frozen glory. Her sunglasses glinted and her lips tightened as she looked up at him. She vaguely heard Simmons explaining who he was and getting scolded by Secretary Keller. Her attention went to them as Lennox asked a question.

''So why Earth?''

''It's the All Spark,'' Sam answered.

''All Spark?,'' Keller questioned.

''Yeah, they came here looking for a cube thing,'' Sam explained. ''Mr. NBE here, AKA Megatron.. that's what they call him. He's pretty much the harbinger of death, wanting to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe. That's their plan.''

''You're sure about that?,'' Simmons asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah,'' Sam nodded.

''You idiots know where it is, don't play games,'' Quinn broke in, making everyone's attention shift to her as she stared blankly at Simmons, her sunglasses showing no emotions and her hands stuffed in her pants pockets. Simmons glared at her and she simply stared at him, not backing down.

''If you want to scare me, you'll have to do better than that. One, I've seen things that would make grown men run away with their tails between their legs, and two, you're not very intimidating. Like, at all,'' she said after he kept glaring. He continued glaring, as if he hadn't heard her at all. Rolling her eyes, she sighed before moving past the agents towards the room where she knew the Cube was located. ''Fine, if you don't take me there, I'll go myself.'' The rest of the group followed her, curious.


End file.
